Two of a Kind
by watchingmewatchingu
Summary: Faith is running from her past, but ends up finding something well needed *character death* Bufy/Dark Angel Crossover
1. Chapter 1

"Max, there's someone here to see you."  
Normal pointed to a dark figure down by the lockers. "Next time you decide to have your little friends over, take a deep breath and realize that I'm not your lapdog. I don't, do, tricks. Now bip, bip, bip!"

_'Like I would want you on my lap anyway.'_ Max walked over to the lockers. "What do you want?" Even though the hood was covering her face, Max could tell it was a girl by her long brown hair, that was hanging out. "You're Max Guevara, you're nineteen years old. Twelve years ago you and eleven other X5's escaped from Manticore, just days before the 'Pulse' hit. I don't know you, but we have a mutual friend.

Max slammed her up against a wall. "Who, are, you?" The girl smiled. "I'm what your mommy and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like." Max let her go as soon as she heard 'Eyes Only' on TV.

_'Don't attend to adjust your set.'_  
All Jam Pony's present employees moved in closer to hear the latest news.  
A picture of the girl Max had just met, was shown.

_'A girl by the name of Faith, has just made her way to out city. She's wanted for assassination and armed robbery. She's armed and dangerous. Reward is set for $500. If you see her do not approach her. That means you too, take my word for it.'_

The bulletin was over.

_'Why me? Why her? And why today?'_ Max spun around, but the girl was gone.  
The very second Max had gotten out of bed that morning, she knew it was going to be one of those days.  
"I've gotta blaze." She was gone before Normal had the chance to even blink.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Where could she be? What is she running from? What happened to her?'_

Max opened the door to her apartment, it was unlocked.

_'Huh, smart girl.'_

Like the cat she as, she sneaked in as quietly.

_'It's too quiet.'_

She kicked off her shoes and threw her jacket on the floor as she entered her room. There she was, on her bed even.  
"Hey!" But there was no movement. "I said hey!" Max shoved her. "What are you doing here?" Faith yawned. "Sorr-y. I needed a place to crash." Faith started to gather her stuff together. Oddly enough they were already spread all over the room.

"I didn't mean it like that. You can stay. I'm just curious as to what you're running from. Not couting the people you killed or robbed." Faith grinned.  
"Yeah, no. You know. I'm running from my past, just like everyone else out there. I thought I was finally rid it." Max shook her head, as if she was the bearer of all knowledge.

"There's no escaping. When you fail, you try something else, but you never quit," She sat down beside Faith on the bed.  
"I didn't quit." Faith puller her legs up to her chin. "No? Looks like it to me." Max brushed the hair out of Faith's face. "Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up."

Faith rested her head against the pillow and fell asleep right away.

"Logan, it's me. I've got your little _'bad girl' _at my place, in my bed to be more specific. She's totally harmless."  
_'Talk to her, you might find out that you have a lot more in common than you think.'_  
"You set me up, didn't you? You're the 'mutual friend' and you sent her here. Why?"  
_'Trust me Max, help her and she might help you. I have to go.'_  
"No, Logan, wait."  
_'What?'_  
"Nothing, never mind. Gotta blaze."


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours passed and Faith was still asleep.  
Max had taken plenty of calls from work, where she had to explain why she ha just taken off like she did.

When Faith finally came to, Max was ready to go ut. "You leaving?" She adjusted her black leather jacket. "I thought I'd swing out to grab us something to eat real quick. You hungry?" Faith nodded. "Can I come with?"  
Without hesitation Max tosses Faith her helmet.

They drove through the dark night, past the city border, to the end of the world.  
Max finally stopped.  
"You need to tell me what you are, what you've been through." Faith put her hands in her pockets as she kicked some rocks with the tip of her shoe.  
"Me telling you my life story? Like it would change anything."  
She removed the helmet and tossed it back to Max. "It changes everything. You can start where you want. It'll be fun, let's compare notes." Max said and grinned. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Max grabbed her arm and pushed her down on the ground. "Please don't make me beat it out of you. It really would make me feel bad making someone pretty as you bleed. Now talk." Faith took a deep breath. "I came here, because, I don't know? Anything's safer than where I came from. I can never go back. They want my head served on a silver platter for the… Slayer, to feast upon. She wants me dead. I screwed her over, so badly, that I can't ever make it right again."  
Max was wearing one of her expressionless faces, when you really couldn't tell what was on her mind. "You always hurt the ones you love, that actually makes more sense to me now." Max scoffed.

"So, you loved her? Is that what made you kill? Did she make you bad?" Faith gave her an evil look. "She didn't make me do anything, no one makes me do anything." Max threw her hands up in defence.

They two of them sat in silence.  
"People expect me to do these things, to help them and I never get anything in return. Sometimes it makes me feel useless, because it's all I have and if I give it up, I'm nothing. I hate that feeling." Max didn't have to pretend, she understood to the fullest.  
"Where are your parents?" Faith shrugged, even so Max so the pain in her eyes. "I don't know where my parents are either. But hey, I turned out pretty damn good, as did you. Come on, we've gotta blaze. She said it without moving a muscle.

They hadn't realized it yet, but they'd been sitting in the middle of the street the whole time and it was snowing. Faith stuck out her tongue to catch the big white cold flakes. "Don't do that, it's probably acid." Faith lifted an eyebrow. "I'm a high school drop out, but even I know it's acid rain, not snow." Max crossed her arms. "After the 'pulse' it's pretty much acid everything, and would you look at that? I didn't even go to high school. I've got you beat baby."


	4. Chapter 4

They found a quiet diner close to the city border. "I don't have any money." Faith said as they entered. "It's cool, I've got you covered." They sat down and were handed the menus, just as they were about to order, the border police ran in.

Max grabbed Faith's hand and ran into the bathroom and hid in one of the stalls. They were still able to hear them outside. 'We are looking for two females, early twenties. Have you seen them?' Max was sitting on the toilet, with Faith straddling her. 'Have you seen this girl? Or this girl? We have witnesses seeing them walk in here." Faith closed her eyes. Max could feel her hot breath on her.  
'They snuck out the back minutes before you came in. They're on foot, they're girls, in the woods. They can't have gotten far.'  
The police moved out back and disappeared within seconds.

Max and Faith leaned their foreheads together. "You think we're good?" Sweat was running from their bodies, they were scared and hungry. All the tension was really getting to them. "You can come now, you're safe. The bad men are gone."  
They peaked out of the stall and saw a little girl. "It's okay, my mom has something for you." The little girl took each of their hands and lead them out.  
"Mommy, I found them." The woman smiled gently. "Thank you Kahlen."

Max lifted the little girl and sat her on a bar stool in front of her. "Yes, thank you Kahlen." The little girl giggled and looked up at her mother. "I made you some cheeseburgers, no charge and those border police? Don't worry your pretty little faces about them. I sent them searching in the woods, it's how you keep an idiot busy. You two ought to get out of here." She handed them the brown paper bag with the burgers.  
"Thank you so much, Bye Kahlen."

Faith and Max went back out to the bike. Max took a burger and handed the other one to Faith.  
Girls with appetite.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks had passed and they had managed to stay clear of both sector and border police, everything was going smoothly.  
Faith had even gotten a job at Jam Pony.  
Max and her friendship had evolved and was going nowhere, but forward.  
They were past the awkward stage and were now somewhere in between the best friends stage and what ever came after.

"Hey Max I'm going to take a shower."  
Max was i bed.  
She never slept, but something was telling her that she might need it. She closed her eyes, just for a moment.  
When she opened them again, Faith was on top of her. "Shh." She covered her mouth with her finger. "They're here."

She grabbed Max hand and headed for the fire escape. Max didn't dare to ask who 'they' were. "Go, hurry. I have to get my stuff." Max shook her head, but had no other choice than to jet. "I'll wait for you at Logan's."  
She jumped down the fire escape, while Faith ran back to the bedroom to gather her stuff together.

"Freeze! Put your hands up, now!" Faith did what she'd been told and turned around. "Do I know you?" They weren't border police, nor were they sector police and they remained silent. It finally struck her.

"Manticore, right?" A guy stepped forward and cuffed her and threw her backwards on the floored mattress. "Dude, chill!"  
When Faith was calm enough a fourth guy came into the room.

"I've been informed that you know where one of my kids are." Faith looked confused. "I don't now where Max is okay?" Lydecker scoffed. "Names don't mean a god damn thing. X5-452, where is she?" Faith looked away. "Already told you. I donät know where you're fucking transgenic killing machine is. Now let me the fuck out of these cuffs."

Lydecker ordered his men to leave. "I don't know who you are, but I know that you know her. Give me her location and you're free to walk out of here." She simply shook her head. "I can't."  
He took out his gun, looked at it and undid the safety. She froze. "Your little friend isn't going to help you out of this one. X5-452 is not coming to your rescue." He pointed the gun at her forehead, Faith she a tear. "Do you feel like talking, or do you feel like dying?" Faith spit at his feet.

"Fair enough."  
One shot  
Two shots.  
Three and four.  
He threw the gun across the floor and walked up to Faith. He closed her bloodstained eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Logan, I'm worried about her. She should've been back by now." Logan tried to assure Max that Faith was okay. "No, she's not. I don't think she's okay. I have to go back for her." Logan knew that there was no stopping her.

Max made a leap for the door and arrived to the apartment to find the door kicked in and all of her stuff thrown all around. She stepped over piles of dirty clothes, dishes and food. Her precious grinned coffee beans. "God…" She felt sick to her stomach seeing all of her things like that..

She looked down and noticed that she was standing in a pool of blood.  
Then she saw it, the body, her.  
Max was by Faith's side in a heartbeat.  
Stone cold dead. She counted the bullet holes and felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry that I wasn't here to protect you."

'X5-452, game over. You failed."


End file.
